An Eye-Opening Education
by Lalill
Summary: Kombiniert eine übermäßig sexuelle weibliche Studentin, die dabei ist, ihre sexuellen Neigungen zu erkunden - aber keine wirkliche Erfahrung mit Gewalt oder primitiven Lebensumständen hat- mit einer sexuell naiven Gefolgschaft , die vorhat, einen Ring zu zerstören. Schüttelt und zerstört jedermanns Unschuld! Legolas/ OC - Übersetzung - Romanze/ Humor - Lesenswert!
1. Das könnte lustig werden

An eye-opening education = Ein augenöffnende/r Unterricht/ Bildung

Diese Story ist eine **ÜBERSETZUNG** und ich habe die ausdrückliche Erlaubnis der Autorin für jene. :)

Originalname: An Eye-Opening Education

Autorin: **RedBear5**

Link zur Originalstory (englisch): s/9997726/1/An-Eye-Opening-Education

Status des Originals: Abgeschlossen

Kapitelanzahl: 15

Ich kann das Original nur empfehlen, sehr lustig!

Updates werden unregelmäßig erfolgen.

Viel Spaß!

...

Autorin:

Das hier wird vom Stil her Mary Sue sein, einfach, weil ich den Kontrast zwischen unseren Kulturen liebe.

Disclaimer:

Mir gehören weder Herr der Ringe, noch etwas aus dem von J.R.R Tolkiens wiedererkennbaren Universum oder seine Charaktere.

Die Sprache wird sich an jener im Film orientieren, welche mir, erneut, nicht gehört.

...

Tabatha fluchte kaum hörbar, als ihre Füße sich auf dem von Schnee bedeckten Eis bewegten.

Sie versuchte, den Bus zu erwischen, was an den besten Tagen frustrierend war.

Bei minus 30 Grad plus eisigem Wind, heute war qualvoll.

Aber sie war eine Unistudentin, welche Wahl hatte sie?

Sie hatte keine finanziellen Mittel für ein Auto. Tabatha starrte zornig die Straße hinunter.

Das letzte Mal, als es einen Sturm gegeben hatte, hatten sie ihren Bus nach Hause gestrichen.

Sie kündigten die Streichung des Busses nie jemandem an, der in einem der unzureichenden Häuschen bei den Busstops wartete, sie bezweifelte, dass es den kuschelig warmen zuständigen Bediensteten drinnen in den Sinn kam.

Nachdem der zweite Bus dabei versagte aufzutauchen, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als nach Hause zu laufen.

Sie musste anhalten und sich in einer Tankstelle aufwärmen, um ihre Unterkühlung davon abzuhalten, in den kritischen Bereich abzusinken. Sie hasste Busse.

Sie war froh, dass sie nach dem letzten Ausfall ihres Busses Geld verprasst hatte, um einen vernünftigen kanadischen Parka zu kaufen. Sah so aus, als sei heute ein weiteres Nichtauftauchen des Busses angesagt.

Sie stöhnte und drehte sich dann um, um die Abkürzung durch den Wald entlang zu stapfen.

Hoffentlich konnte sie bei jemandem auf der Hauptstraße mitfahren, wie sie es während des Busstreiks getan hatte.

Der Wind biss sich durch die Öffnung ihrer aufgesetzten Kapuze. Sie formte sie so, dass nur ihre Augen zu sehen waren und ihre Sonnenbrille so weit vernebelte, dass sie keinen Durchblick mehr hatte.

Sie schielte über den oberen Rahmen der Brille auf den tückischen Abhang, während sie sich an Bäumen festhaltend hinunter kraxelte. Ihr Fuß rutschte weg, sie landete auf dem Po und schlitterte den Hügel hinab.

Ihre Stiefel versagten dabei, durch die dicke Schicht gefrorenen Regens von letzter Woche zu brechen, als sie an Fahrt zunahm.

‚Ach scheiße', war ihr letzter Gedanke bei Bewusstsein.

...

Tabatha stöhnte. Ihr war kochend heiß, ihr Kopf tat weh und ihre Muskeln schmerzten. Sie rappelte sich auf, sodass sie auf allen vieren war, als ihr geistiger Nebel sich zu lichten begann. Blätter knisterten unter ihren Händen. Wasser rauschte in der Entfernung. Tiere, die schnaubten erklangen hinter ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Zwei Füße erschienen in ihrem Blickfeld. „Wer bist du?", fragte eine Stimme.

Tabatha setzte sich auf ihre Fersen und ließ die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf gleiten.

Sie zog ihre Handschuhe aus und packte sie in ihre Tasche, während sie sich schnell umsah und sich selbst umgeben von drei hinreißenden blonden Männern wiederfand - zwei von ihnen bösartig aussehende Messer in jeder Hand haltend.

Sie hielt ihre Hände in sich ergebender Weise hoch und zwang nicht existierenden Mut in ihre Stimme. „Tabatha Baker."

„Für welchen Zweck bist du nahe Imladris?", fragte er.

„Nie davon gehört", antwortete sie.

„Bruchtal dann."

„Immer noch nie davon gehört. Wer bist du?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit uns noch mehr zu verspäten. Bringt sie zu Herrn Elrond. Sie könnte eine Spionin sein", kam die harte Stimme von dem Blonden vor ihr.

Sie wurde auf die Beine gezwungen, ihr Rucksack wurde entfernt und ihre Hände hinter ihr zusammengebunden.

Zudem wurde eine Augenbinde über ihre Augen gebunden.

„Wovon redest du? Hey, was machst du da? Ich habe Rechte! Du kannst das nicht mit mir machen. Hilfe! So hilf mir doch jemand!", rief sie aus und versuchte, ihre Hände zu befreien. Sie wurde über den vorderen Teil eines Pferdes geworfen.

Legolas hielt ihr den Mund zu. „Wenn du dich nicht still verhalten kannst, werde ich einen Knebel hinzufügen."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. Die kleine Gruppe zog schnell von dannen.

...

Tabatha war stocksauer. Sie verging fast vor Hitze in ihrem Parka. Ihr Magen schmerzte von der Stelle, an der sie die letzte Stunde verbracht hatte und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren von der verkehrt herum hängenden Position.

Sie war zuvor noch nie auf einem Pferd gewesen und sie war ausdrücklich dagegen, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen.

Die hopsenden Bewegungen sorgten dafür, dass sie die Pad Thai Nudeln vom vorherigen Abend erbrechen wollte.

Lord Elrond wartete bereits, um die Gruppe zu begrüßen. „Willkommen Legolas. Was haben wir hier?"

„Wir haben die hier außerhalb eurer Tore gefunden und brachten sie zur Befragung her."

Er entfernte die Augenbinde von ihren Augen und sie blinzelte in das helle Sonnenlicht, versuchte ihren Blick zu fokussieren.

„Und was hast du dort draußen getan?" Lord Elrond wendete sich ihr zu.

„Wo getan? Wo zur Hölle bin ich? Was ist mit dem Schnee passiert?" Sie blickte sich prüfend um, schüttelte den Kopf und ihre überhitzten Wangen wurden hellrot.

„In diesem Tal hat es seit Jahrhunderten keinen Schnee gegeben. Wohin wolltest du gehen?", fragte er.

„Ich habe eine Abkürzung durch den Wald genommen, um bei jemandem mitzufahren und bin dann auf dem Eis ausgerutscht. Das nächste, was ich weiß, ist, dass Blondie hier plötzlich pervers wurde und mich zu Ihnen gebracht hat."

Lord Elronds Augenbraue hob sich. „Es sieht so aus, als haben wir hier ein Mysterium." Er wendete sich an einen Wachposten.

„Sei so gut und bitte Gandalf darum, in mein Arbeitszimmer zu kommen. Legolas, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, uns beizuwohnen?" Er bedeutete zwei Wachposten ihm gemeinsam mit Tabatha zu folgen.

„Arwen wird sich um den Rest deiner Gruppe kümmern." Seine Tochter nickte und lächelte Legolas an.

„Das hier ist sowas von nicht mein Tag", dachte Tabatha.

...

„Du mögest sie befreien, Legolas." Der erste blonde Elf trat näher und löste vorsichtig die zuvor gemachten Knoten.

Sie rieb ihre Handgelenke für einen Augenblick, bevor sie ihre Mütze ergriff, ihren Schal entfernte und beides in eine Tasche stopfte. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel aus und ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen. Sie fuhr fort und zog ihren Pullover aus, den sie ebenfalls fallen ließ.

Sie fächelte ihr Top auf, um eine kühle Brise zu erzeugen und ihre Gesichtsfarbe normalisierte sich langsam.

Sie schaute Legolas wütend an. „Danke. Nur damit du es weißt, ich steh nicht auf BDSM, besonders nicht beim ersten Date", erklärte sie ihm sarkastisch.

„BDSM? Ich verstehe nicht."

Sie hielt erschrocken inne, bevor sie ihn ganz bewusst abcheckte, ihre Augen wanderten langsam von unten nach oben und wieder zurück und ihre Augen verengten sich, als sie seine Vorzüge begutachtete.

Er war wirklich ein heißes Gemüse, schlank und glatt rasiert, langes Haar aus dem Gesicht gehalten und angedeutete geschmeidige Muskeln versteckt unter seiner Kleidung.

Er wirkte verdutzt durch ihren Blick, also grinste sie ihn süffisant an. „Bondage, Disziplin, Sadismus, Masochismus und das versteckte DS – Dominanz und Submission (Unterwerfung) … in anderen Worten … perverse Sexspielchen." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Legolas errötete und seine Ohren wurden kirschrot.

Er warf einen Blick auf Lord Elronds gehobene Augenbrauen und leicht pinke Ohren.

Gandalf lachte nur in sich hinein.

Sie brach ihrer Reaktionen wegen in lautes Gelächter aus.

Lord Elrond räusperte sich. „Vielleicht könnten wir zu der vorliegenden Sache zurückkehren?"

Zwei Stunden später, nach einer Handydemonstration (die das Zeigen einer Sexpositionen-App beinhaltete. Sie hatte nicht wiederstehen können im Hinblick auf ihre zuvor gezeigten Reaktionen) konnten beide Seiten eine Pause gebrauchen.

Zumindest stimmten sie nun überein, dass sie von irgendeinem anderen Ort, anders als Mittelerde, stammte.

...

Abendessen wurde in einer weiten offenen Halle serviert. Tabatha war zu einem Platz neben Arwen geleitet worden. Während einer Gesprächsflaute lehnte sie sich zu ihr hinüber und flüsterte: „Verdammt, Mädel, dir fehlt es wirklich nicht an guter Aussicht, was? Das ist das Modelzentrum schlechthin hier. Wie ist die Action?"

Arwen fragte: „Action? Ich verstehe nicht ganz?"

„Du weißt schon, Beziehungen, Dating, Sex und alles."

Arwen wurde knallrot.

Jeder Elb in der Halle schien erstarrt zu sein, bevor sie ihre Köpfe ruckartig wendeten, um die beiden anzusehen.

Lord Elrond hustete. „Tabatha, ich denke, wir müssen unsere vorherige Unterhaltung weiterführen und die elbische Hörfähigkeiten und Gebräuche in dieser Umgebung hinzufügen."

Am entgegenliegenden Ende der Halle fragte Pippin: „Was hat sie gesagt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte Merry.

Tabatha schaute Lord Elrond verwirrt an. „Elbische Hörfähigkeiten? Das verstehe ich nicht."

Arwen drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du bist in Imladris, dem Zuhause der Elben."

Sie lachte und rollte die Augen: „Jaa, genau."

Arwens Gesicht blieb ernst. „Wusstest du das nicht?", fragte sie.

Tabatha bewegte sich, um sich erneut im Raum umzusehen.

„Ich bin wirklich ins Kaninchenloch gefallen, was?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist sowas von nicht mein Tag."

...

Zwei Tage später trieb Tabatha Arwen in einem Garten in die Enge, um Mädchengespräche zu führen.

„Nur, dass ich das richtig verstehe. Ihr Elben lebt jahrhundertelang und habt nur jemals Sex mit dem an euch Gebundenen?"

„Ja, das ist richtig", erwiderte sie.

Tabatha machte eine Pause, bevor sie fragte: „Also macht auch niemand mit irgendwem nen Testritt vor dem ‚großen Tag'?"

Arwen schüttelte verneinend den Kopf und schaute auf ihre Hände, das Gesicht gerötet. „Elben binden sich während des Fortpflanzungsprozesses", erklärte sie.

„Was passiert, wenn ihr ‚den einen' jahrhundertelang nicht trefft?", fragte Tabatha, die Augen vor Horror geweitet.

„Wir warten. Es ist nichts, womit wir uns selbst belasten, bis es geschieht", antwortete Arwen steif, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet und Tabatha nicht in die Augen schauend.

Tabatha erschauderte. „Kein Sex für Jahrhunderte? Ihr Elben müsst ne verdammt große Sexspielzeugsammlung haben. Ich würde sonst nicht einen Monat überleben."

„Wir haben keine …" Arwens Stimme verlor sich vor Verlegenheit. Sie rutschte nur nervös unter Tabathas Blick hin und her, während sich die Röte in ihrem Gesicht Schritt für Schritt verlor.

Tabatha beobachtete sie für eine Minute. „Was passiert, wenn einer stirbt? Würdet ihr euch erneut binden?"

„Wir verblassen mit dem an uns Gebundenen. Wir binden uns nur einmal in unserem Leben."

„Aber ihr seid sowas wie unsterblich! Ihr habt jahrhundertelang keinen Sex und könnt das dann wieder früh verlieren? Verdammt Mädel, das ist hart. Mein Beileid."

Tabatha verfiel erneut in Gedanken, bevor sie ausrief: „Hey, warte mal kurz. Das heißt, jeder ungebundene Elb ist Jungfrau! Kein Wunder, dass die Jungs rot geworden sind, als ich über Sex geredet habe. Sind all die anderen Rassen hier auch so sexuell gehemmt?"

„Die meisten Rassen würden solche Dinge nur zwischen Partnern bereden oder ihren Kindern Rat geben, wenn diese jemandem den Hof machen. Ich habe ansonsten von keinen anderen Gebräuchen gehört."

„Also ist jeder hier prüde? Ach du Scheiße, das könnte lustig werden." Tabatha grinste teuflisch.

Arwens Augen weiteten sich. Sie stellte sich das Chaos bereits vor, das Tabathas Spuren in Kürze folgen würde.

Sie war zu unschuldig, um sich auch nur die Hälfte davon vorzustellen.


	2. Bereit für die Reise

Hallihallo!  
Nein, ich habe diese Geschichte nicht vergessen oder abgebrochen.  
Ich war im Ausland und danach leider krank.  
Aber die nächsten Kapitel werden schneller und regelmäßiger erscheinen.  
Nun... zumindest regelmäßiger. :D  
Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich *räusper*  
So mühselig es auch sein mag. ;)

 **Es ist empfehlenswert sich Teil 1,2 &3 des "MTV Easter Eggs" auf youtube anzusehen, bevor man dieses Kapitel liest! Einfach des Verständnisses halber.**

-.-.-.-.

Tabatha war von Herrn Elrond gebeten worden, nie wieder zu singen.  
Es war nicht so, als sei ihre Stimme schrecklich, sie hatte ihren Auftritt mit Cascadas 'Bad Boy' in der Halle des Feuers begonnen und war dann zu 'Buttons' von den Pussycat Dolls übergegangen, bevor man sie für einen Musikwechsel von der Bühne geleitet hatte.  
Sie ließ sich neben die Hobbits fallen.  
"Kann nicht sagen, dass ich solche Musik schon mal gehört habe", sagte Sam.  
"Dann fehlt es Ihnen traurigerweise an entsprechender Bildung, Herr Hobbit. Keine Sorge, ich kann Sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen." Sam errötete.  
"Ist all eure Musik so?", fragte Pippin.  
"Nee, ich mag es nur, die Elfen zum Erröten zu bringen." Sie grinste.  
"Ihr Jungs habt bis zum zweiten Song ausgehalten. Ich bin beeindruckt."  
Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um. Sie hatte einen Teil der Elfen verjagt, erhielt aber noch immer beschämte Blicke von den übrigen.  
"Bist du an Prinz Legolas interessiert?", fragte Sam.  
"Mister 'Fessle-mich,-binde-mich'? _(- Verweis auf den gleichnamigen spanischen Film mit Antonio Banderas von 1990.)_ Du machst Witze, oder? Ich zahle es ihm immer noch für seine anfängliche Begrüßung heim."  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem macht es Spaß, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er auf der Suche nach einer Antwort ins Schwimmen gerät."  
Sie gestikulierte in seine Richtung, wo Legolas noch immer scheinbar erstarrt auf seinem Sitz neben Aragorn saß.  
Er war eines ihrer Hauptziele während des zweiten Songs gewesen, als sie Hüftschwünge und Arschklapse hinzugefügt hatte.  
Es war der Vorschlag, dass sie nun bereit sei auf der Bühne zu strippen, gewesen, der ihn erledigt hatte.

Legolas schüttelte sich. "Ich verstehe nicht. Verstehst du sie Aragorn?"  
"Welcher Mann kann schon sagen, er verstünde eine Frau? Und diese hier am allerwenigsten", erwiderte er.  
"Ihr Land muss wahrhaftig anders sein, wenn sich eine Frau selbst derart entblößt."  
"Sie ist immer noch schlecht gelaunt wegen deiner Anordnung, sie zu fesseln und auf ein Pferd zu werfen. Sie gibt sich viel Mühe, um dich zum Erröten zu bringen, mein Freund."  
Er lächelte, als sie ihnen beiden zuwinkte.  
"Hast du mal daran gedacht, dich dafür zu entschuldigen, wie du sie behandelt hast?"  
"Es war eine normale Erwiderung darauf, jemanden außerhalb der Tore zu finden."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das so sieht. Und du wirst weiterhin dafür zahlen", grinste er.  
Legolas stöhnte.

Eine Stimme erklang aus der Dunkelheit. "Du solltest die Männer nicht ermutigen. Wenn du dich wie eine Dirne verhältst, werden dich die Männer wie eine behandeln," sagte Lord Boromir, als er aus dem Schatten trat.  
"Ich bin keine Dirne", schoss sie zurück.  
"In meinem Land behandeln wir Sex als etwas Natürliches und nicht als kleines schmutziges Geheimnis, das niemals diskutiert wird. Außerdem habe ich Ansprüche."  
"Und was genau sind das für Ansprüche?", fragte er.  
Sie grinste und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
"Das ist eine Diskussion für einen anderen Tag. Jetzt gehe ich erstmal ins Bett. Leider alleine, aber vielleicht habe ich morgen Glück."  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie davon stolzierte.  
Boromir sah ihr kopfschüttelnd dabei zu, wie sie davonging.

Tabatha wanderte in Bruchtal umher. Ihr war langweilig.  
Sie war bei den Trainingsplätzen gewesen, aber die waren seltsam leer.  
Es gab hier nicht viel für sie zu tun, also hatte sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, verschwitzten Männern und Elben beim Trainieren zuzusehen, wenn sie gelangweilt war.  
Die Eleganz, die sich in all ihren Bewegungen zeigte, ließ einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen und ließ sie in einem Zustand sexueller Frustration zurück, ABER es gab ihr viel Brennstoff für Fantasien.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und horchte auf irgendeine mögliche Ablenkung.  
Tabatha folgte Stimmen, bis sie eine Zusammenkunft von Männern sah, die in einem Kreis saßen. Merry und Pippin kauerten hinter Säulen und lauschten.  
Neugierig gesellte sie sich zu Merry und schaute über seine Schulter auf die Ratsversammlung von Elrond, als es startete.  
"Fremde aus fernen Landen, Freunde der alten. Ihr seid hier zusammengerufen worden, um eine Antwort auf die Bedrohung durch Mordor zu geben. Mittelerde steht am Rande der Zerstörung. Nichts kann ihr entfliehen. Ihr werdet euch verbünden oder ihr werdet fallen. Jede Rasse ist an dieses Schicksal gebunden, dieses eine Verderben. Hole den Ring hervor, Frodo."  
"Es ist ein Geschenk."  
Sie sah zu Boromir hinüber. Wörter kamen ihr in den Kopf: " _...man nennt es einen Prinz Albert und es ist mein Schatz._ "  
Tabatha verschluckte sich.  
"...Und was wüsste ein Waldläufer von solchen Dingen?"  
 _"... Dieser kleine Junge schafft es die Damen jedes Mal dahin zu bekommen, wo sie hinzukommen versuchen."_  
"...Worauf warten wir dann?", rief Gimli aus.  
"Ich nehme an, du denkst, du seist derjenige, der es tun sollte?"  
"Ich werde eher sterben, als dass ich den Ring in den Händen eines Elben sehe!"  
Tabatha hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und versuchte, keinen Laut von sich zu geben, während ihr Tränen über das Gesicht rannen und ihr gesamter Körper vor Lachen zitterte.  
"Schau mal Merry, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Tabatha."  
Merry sah sie besorgt an.  
"Prinz Albert", japste sie.  
"Wer ist Prinz Albert?", fragte er.  
"Nachher Jungs."  
Sie legte den Finger auf die Lippen, um Stille anzudeuten und fuhr damit fort, den Ratsmitgliedern zuzuhören.  
"Ich werde ihn nehmen. Obwohl ... ich den Weg nicht kenne ..."  
"Wenn dies tatsächlich der Wille des Rates ist, dann wird Gondor es geschehen sehen."  
"Gondor wird es geschehen sehen", keuchte Tabatha.  
"Oh mein Gott, die haben keine Ahnung, was ich mir grade vorgestellt habe, was Gondor geschehen sehen wird. Die würden mich umbringen."  
Sie brach auf dem Boden zusammen, unfähig ihr Lachen länger zurück zu halten.  
Die Gefolgschaft war gebildet worden, andere Teilnehmer gingen von dannen, um anderen Aktivitäten nachzugehen.  
Merry schnappte Pippin und schleppte ihn zurück zu Tabatha, gefolgt vom Rest der Gefolgschaft und Herrn Elrond.  
Sie sah hinauf zu der Ansammlung von Leuten, die auf sie hinunter starrten und bekam einen erneuten Lachanfall.  
"Tabatha, was ist los?", fragte Merry erneut.  
"Ich habe die Ratsversammlung von Elrond schon mal gesehen", japste sie.  
"Meine Freundin hatte mir einen Link zum MTV Easter Egg (MTV Osterei) gesendet, obwohl ich kein verrückter Herr-der-Ringe-Fan bin. Das war brilliant. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr Jungs das tatsächlich gesagt habt ... MTV ist so gestört. Das war so lustig. Ihr habt mir den Tag versüßt, echt."  
"Es war nichts Lustiges an unserem Gespräch", sagte Herr Elrond verwirrt.  
"Wovon quasselst du da? Du hast das hier schon mal gesehen?", unterbrach Gandalf ihr Gelächter.  
"Zur Hölle, ja. Ich habe die Filme seit Jahren nicht gesehen, aber sie sind sehr bekannt. Aber ich habe diesen Ort bis zu dieser Ratsversammlung nicht wiedererkannt. Ich bin schrecklich schlecht, wenn es um Namen geht und kein wirklicher Nerd."

Eine Stunde später verfluchte sie ihre verbale Diarrhoe. Lord Elrond erklärte: "Du kannst nicht hier bleiben. Bruchtal kann dich nicht vor jenen schützen, die nach diesem Wissen suchen und es nutzen würden. Wenn der Feind dich findet, wird er nicht zögern, dich für Informationen zu foltern."  
"Wohin kann ich gehen?", fragte sie mit dünner Stimme.  
"Du solltest dich der Gemeinschaft anschließen", sagte Gandalf.  
"Verdammt nochmal, nein! Keine Chance! Ich weiß, was passieren wird. Niemand wird mich dazu bringen können. Ihr werdet mich in einem Sack verschnürt tragen müssen."  
"Das kann arrangiert werden. Nach deinen jüngsten Schikanen gegenüber Prinz Legolas, bin ich sicher, er würde sich bereit erklären, diese Ehre zu übernehmen", grinste Herr Elrond sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
'Das hier ist sowas von nicht gut', dachte sie.  
"Was, wenn ich die Dinge verändere? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was anderswo passiert, aber das Endergebnis der Reise ist Erfolg. Jeder ist glücklich. Das wollt ihr nicht riskieren, nicht wahr?", versuchte sie es.  
"Es gibt keinen sicheren Ort in Arda mehr. Meine Leute werden diese Küste verlassen. Wenn du der Gefolgschaft beitrittst, wirst du zumindest vorangehendes Wissen über die noch kommenden Gefahren und den Schutz der anderen haben. Du kannst dabei helfen, ihren Erfolg sicherzustellen."  
"Dir ist klar, dass ich den Film seit Jahren nicht gesehen hab? Ich bin nicht mehr sicher wie alles passiert. Ich habe nur das Easter Egg gesehen, als meine Freundin mir neulich den Link gesendet hat", bat sie.

"Kein Problem. Du wirst viel Zeit haben, dich an die Ereignisse der Sage wieder zu erinnern", meinte Gandalf.  
"Wir sollten dich vorbereiten. Hast du irgendwelche Fähigkeiten in der Kampfkunst?", fragte Herr Elrond.  
Sie starrte ihn an.  
"Ich? Zur Hölle, nein. Ich bin nur für ein Steak mit einem Messer gefährlich, aber das wars."  
"Aus welchem Grund hast du dann das Training der Männer observiert?", fragte er.  
"Hallo? Hast du die Fleischbällchen da draußen gesehen? Die sind zum Anbeißen!"  
"Vielleicht hast du bei deinen Beobachtungen noch etwas anderes als die Attraktivität meiner Männer aufgefasst", sagte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
"Darauf würde ich nicht zählen. Die sind echt heißer Shit", murmelte sie.  
"Ich werde sicherstellen, dass deine Komplimente weitergegeben werden", konterte er.

Am nächste Tag tauchte sie für eine Einweisung auf dem bekannten Trainingsplatz auf.  
Aragorn und Legolas warteten auf sie.  
Sie hatte schlicht verweigert, ein Kleid zu tragen. Keine Chance. Wenn sie sie zwangen das hier zu tun, würde sie zumindest bequeme Kleidung tragen.  
Und außerdem, wer würde in einem Kleid kämpfen?  
Aragorn stand vor einer Auswahl von Waffen.  
"Versuch jede von denen hier hochzuheben, wir werden sehen wie du mit ihnen umgehen kannst." Als Tabatha sich die Aufbahrung der Waffen entlangarbeitete, kommentierte Aragorn: "Sie wird eine Elbenklinge benutzen müssen, die anderen sind zu schwer für sie. Zwei Messer könnten sogar besser sein, das ist weniger Gewicht auf jedem Arm."  
Legolas antwortete: "Messer sind nah dran und persönlich. Aber sie sind praktischer auf engem Raum."  
Sie protestierte: "Ich möchte nicht nah dran und persönlich zu irgendwas Gewalttätigem sein."  
"Legolas, du könntest ihr zuerst das Schießen beibringen. Es hält die Distanz aufrecht, ohne sie schutzlos zurückzulassen."  
Er sah Tabatha zögernd an.  
Sie grinste. "Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht beißen werde", zwinkerte sie.  
Er wirkte nicht beruhigt. Aragorns Lippen zuckten, als er versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. Nachdem er ihr gezeigt hatte, wie man einen Bogen spannte, versuchte Legolas ihre Position zu korrigieren. Er demonstrierte wiederholt die korrekte Position, aber sie war nicht fähig, die Punkte zu verbinden.

"Hilf mir, verdammt!", rief sie frustriert aus. "Zeig es mir nicht einfach, ich verstehe es nicht."  
""Ich werde dich anfassen müssen", warnte Legolas.  
"Dann fass mich halt an!", sagte sie augenrollend.  
Er bückte sich, um ihre Fußstellung zu repositionieren.  
Dann fasste er ihre Hüfte und drehte sie leicht in seine Richtung.  
Sie starrte ihn an und ihre Augen wanderten umher, um seine für einen Moment festzunageln.  
Eine Pause, bevor er zurücktrat und hinter sie trat.  
Er bewegte ihren linken Arm aus dem Weg, bevor er ihre Schultern griff und die Anspannung in ihnen löste und sie wie ihre Hüfte positionierte.  
"Gut, jetzt lass los."  
Tabatha ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Er segelte durch die Luft und verfehlte sein Ziel komplett.  
"Es ist egal, wo er landet. Wir werden uns erst auf deinen Stand konzentrieren. Erneut."  
Viele Stunden später war Tabatha bereit ihn umzubringen.  
Wenn sie nur ihre Arme hätte heben könnte.

Tabatha begann, Dinge für die vor ihr liegende Reise als Bündel zusammenzuraffen und ging ihre geistige Checkliste durch, als sie realisierte, dass sie einen entscheidenden Gegenstand vermisste.  
Sie suchte sofort Arwen auf.

Tabatha eröffnete die Konversation mit: "Arwen, ich brauche einen Dildo" und schmiss sich neben ihr auf die Bank.  
"Einen Dildo? Was ist dieser Dildo?", fragte sie bereits zurückschreckend.  
"Du weißt schon, eine Masturbationshilfe. Du kannst von mir nicht erwarten, dass ich ohne irgendetwas mit 9 Männern auf diese Reise gehe! Ich würde sie alle bespringen. Naja, nicht Gandalf. Das ist einfach creepy. Aber zumindest drei von ihnen werden es keine Woche machen, bevor ich einen von ihnen anbinde und ausnutze."

Sie grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als sie an die Möglichkeiten dachte.  
"Du musst mir helfen!", forderte sie inbrünstig. "Hilf ihnen!"  
"Sind sie wirklich in solcher Gefahr?", wunderte sich Arwen mit großen Augen.  
"Vielleicht nicht, ich stehe nicht auf noncon (=Sex ohne beidseitiges Einverständnis), aber wenn ich nicht bald irgendwas kriege, explodiere ich. Sexuelle Frustration ist weit schlimmer als PMS, glaub mir. Elrond kann nur froh sein, dass ich mit der Ware nur geliebäugelt habe und nichts gekauft habe."

Zwanzig Minuten später waren sie beim Schnitzer und erklärten, was ein Dildo war.  
"Du willst Sex mit einem Baum haben?", fragte er mit hochrotem Gesicht und entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Absolut. Das hier ist, was du mir schnitzen musst."  
Tabatha zeichnete eine grobe Form auf dem Boden.  
"Realistisch und großzügig bitte, ich bin eigentlich einen Vibrator gewohnt. Und geh sicher, dass da außerdem keine Splitter sind. Ich würde es hassen, die Jungs um eine Rettungsoperation bitten zu müssen, sie sind immer noch ziemlich unschuldig. Ich kann sie nicht zu schnell verderben."  
Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. "Dann gäbe es für mich später nichts mehr zu tun."  
Sein Blick schoss nach oben.  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady", sagte er, wobei er Arwen addressierte, Tabathas Blick fleißig vermeidend. "Ich werde es zur Abendbrotszeit fertiggestellt haben."  
"Großartig. Dann kann ich heute Abend ne Testfahrt damit machen!", rief Tabatha aus.  
Der Schnitzer wirkte, als sei ihm leicht übel.


End file.
